


Poetry Essay

by Beth Harker (chiana606), chiana606, RewriteThisStory



Series: School 'Verse [4]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: (ok- maybe a little), Blink/Mush around the edges, Canon Era, M/M, it's not really about poetry, mostly Javid, newsies antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiana606/pseuds/Beth%20Harker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiana606/pseuds/chiana606, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteThisStory/pseuds/RewriteThisStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David has homework to do (again).  He's tired and Jack is bored.  Race makes a wager.  So, you know- business as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry Essay

**Author's Note:**

> Series background: The summer is over, Mayer has healed and is back at work. David is made to go back to school. Change often begets change, but some things stay the same.
> 
> The stories in the series will follow David, Jack and at times, the rest of the newsies. They can be read in order or as stand-alone one-shots.
> 
> Stories in this series (listed in order): A Lesson in Linguistics, (two stories yet unpublished), Biology Lecture: The Anatomy of a Frog, Math Homework, (one story yet unpublished), Poetry Essay
> 
> Chiana606 and I like to RP to write stories. She usually takes David and I take Jack. Some of them never see the light of day. But this series stuck with us and we decided to translate most of it into a readable form.
> 
> The idea for this series (and most of the brilliant ideas) was Chiana606's- I'm just glad she keeps asking me to play in her sandbox.
> 
> Chiana606 wrote up "Linguistics" and I wrote up the other three stories in this series. Maybe one day one of us will write the missing ones we RPed and never wrote...
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr: September 15, 2013

David had come to the lodging house, in theory to see Jack. In reality he’d been doing homework since before Jack got home- hours ago. Apparently the problem was that the poem David was reading and writing an essay about turned out to be sixty pages. And _apparently_ David was unable to stop working until he was done. 

Normally David’s quirks were amusing to Jack, but after losing money to Race while waiting for David to be done, Jack wasn’t feeling so amused. 

David was full of apologies but still nowhere near done his work. So Jack was left sitting next to David on his bunk, watching David read. Worse, Jack noticed that David could hardly keep his eyes open.

When Jack had asked why he was so tired, David mumbled something about an all-nighter the night before. He’d been trying to get caught up after being out of school for so long. 

Normally Jack would be less annoyed by this, but he hadn’t seen David in several days. And now that he _was_ here, he was falling asleep. This visit wasn’t going at all as planned. 

"Want me to read aloud?" David asked, his words coming out muddled, sleepy. 

Jack wasn't really interested in poetry or having David read it to him, but as usual, he was up for whatever David wanted or needed. And since David needed to do his homework and stay awake to do so, Jack sat, swinging his legs off the side of the bed as David leaned into him, reading some poem that was written with words that barely sounded like they made sense next to each other.

Jack soon realized that the words weren't making sense, not because they were written that way, but because David was only saying every other one. Jack looked down at his friend to see his eyes close, snap open and fall slowly closed again. The book loosened in his grip.

Jack took it from David gently, hoping not to disturb him. Jack was somewhat worried that David might drop the heavy tome and brain Snipe or Race with it. But either the movement or the absence of the book's weight woke David up, his eyes snapping open.

"You took my book," he complained, sounding a bit more coherent. "I _need_ that. I have to finish this essay tonight."

"Sure, Dave. And how you gonna do that when you can't keep your eyes open?" Jack poked David in the side. "Why don't you just sleep for an hour? You can try again later."

"I don't have an hour." David grumbled. "Besides, I'm useless when I just wake up. Give me the book, okay?"

Jack lifted the book above his head. "Nope, don't think I can do that, Dave. See, you're a danger to those around you- you almost dropped this book on little Tumbler there. How would you have felt then, hmm?" Jack pointed at Tumbler across the room. "He's already so short, you really wanna stunt his growth by mashin' up his spine? I mean, you want to doom him to life as short as Race?" Race leaned out from his bunk and gave Jack an Italian hand gesture that didn’t mean hello. Jack chuckled. 

" _Jack_ ," David warned, making a swipe at the book. It was made slightly less effective because he had to hold onto Jack to keep from falling off the bed.

David grabbing onto him was another perk of teasing David. The first being that annoyed look that he shot Jack – which Jack enjoyed more than he should. Jack grinned wider, holding the book behind his head. "Nope, sorry, can't do it- it's for your own good- and the good of all the guys in the room."

Jack grinned mischievously, "Not only am I keepin' their brains inside their heads, I'm saving them from hearing more poetry- which of course _I_ was enjoying, but I heard Mush tell Blink that he may take the book and beat you with it if he had to listen to anymore."

Mush made a noise of protest from across the room, having said no such thing.

"So, in a way, I'm saving you too, Dave." Jack's mischievous grin got wider, his eyes full of meaning, "You can thank me later." He said with a wink.

"Okay, fine. I'm sleeping. Right now. Exactly like you want me to," David said, lying down immediately and closing his eyes. 

Jack was disappointed. He'd hoped David would try to fight him some more, maybe make another grab for the book. It was no fun when David didn't play along. 

And if he had, it would have given Jack a legitimate reason to touch David while the other guys were around. ...And it seemed like SOMEONE was always around. The other newsies, Les, David's parents. They were never alone.

Jack sighed and shrugged. May as well make the most of what he had. He laid down too, tucking the book behind his head like a pillow. "Guess I'll lay down too- I'm kinda tired," he said more for the benefit of those near him that out of any real desire to sleep. He didn't want to move away from David, and sleep was the only real reason to stay.

Jack hadn’t even closed his eyes before David leapt up, rolling over Jack, "Ha!" David grabbed the book from under Jack's head so that it fell down onto the hard mattress. 

Jack had to force himself not to lift his head to kiss David as his face leaned over him, grinning. He had to will his hand to stay put, not to wind itself around David's neck, threading its fingers into his hair to pull him closer.

Instead, Jack grinned back, lulling David into a sense of security- until Jack's longer arm reached out and snatched the book back out of David's hand. Jack hugged it to his chest. "Sorry Dave, I can't let you do that. Your brain is turning all mushy- I gotta save you from yourself."

"Is not," David argued, trying to pull the book out of Jack's grip.

Jack could hear Racetrack, starting a betting pool about who would win, though people only wanted to put money on Jack. 

David tickled Jack lightly under his arm and continued down his sides until he found the spot that made Jack flinch and make the duck sound. In Jack's moment of weakness, David grabbed the book and sat up, holding it to him with all his strength.

Racetrack laughed, "The Mouth fights dirty!" Suddenly there was money on Dave. 

"Oh, you think you're clever huh, smart boy?" Jack sat up, grabbed David by the arm threw him back onto the bed, his legs straddled David’s and Jack began working his fingers up David's sides. Jack leaned into him, pinning him to the bed with his weight.

David was much more ticklish than Jack, and they both knew it. When David's arms drew in instinctively to protect his vulnerability Jack grabbed the book, tossing it to Skittery. "Here! Save yourself." He continued tickling David, enjoying the squirms and protests of his best friend.

Jack watched as David tried to arrange his face into one of irritation at being tickled, but it wasn’t very convincing, since he could barely catch his breath. 

Jack suddenly doubled over, David had worked his arms free and begun tickling him back. Laughing, he tickled David harder, hands moving in a blur, darting in to take advantage of any weakness. David was nearly unable to fight back, having to keep his elbows tucked in to protect himself. 

Both gasping for breath, their eyes locked for a moment, and the tickling paused.

Jack shook his hair back out of his eyes. Unfortunately, he lost his balance and began to fall sideways, grabbing at David as he did.

Before he knew it they were both on the floor, a loud thud echoing through the now quiet room. “Oh God, are you okay?" David asked suddenly.

Jack was laying on his back, a little dazed and sore from the fall. But one look at David’s expression- almost comically shocked and worried- and Jack began laughing. 

The fact that David was now laying on top of him was an interesting development, which certainly didn't put a damper on his glee.

Jack began to lift his hand to cup David's face when he realized they were gaining an audience. Instead he used the hand to push against David, sitting up to address the mass of boys whose faces were a mix of amusement and concern.

"Well, that didn't go as planned. Too bad no one took that bet in the pool," Jack caught Race's eye. Race was smirking knowingly and Jack felt his stomach drop a little. Race always knew too much.

"More of the pool for me," Race grinned. "Could start one that it won't be the last time that happens- Mouth's still missing his book."

David was busy trying to straighten out his clothes. “I’m not hurt either.” He winced as he moved. “Badly,” he amended. “Thanks for asking."

"Oh, lighten up," Jack lightly punched David in the shoulder. "You landed on me- you don't hear me whinin' about bein' hurt." In truth, it'd knocked the breath out of him and his ribs were kind of sore. But he wasn't going to tell David that. Jack stood and offered a hand to David.

David took it and Jack helped him up, but as always, the moment lasted just longer than it should have. 

Race cleared his throat. "You two could go on a walk, you know- to clear your head." Racetrack suggested. David gave Jack a suspicious look.

Jack shrugged off David's look. "Yeah, might be good. Fresh air might help. Whaddya say, Dave?"

Behind the main cluster of boys, Blink nudged Mush with his elbow and the two shared a knowing smile. Mush put his arm around Blink and hugged him close for a moment, before dropping his arm. Blink grabbed the side of Mush's shirt, tugging it once in the direction of the door. Suddenly a walk sounded like a good idea.

Jack led David outside. The entire way down the stairs and outside, David was babbling. "You know, it was _your_ fault. You are the one who stole my book after all. Did you really need to do that?” He paused for a moment, "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

Jack barely heard him, "Yeah, I'm fine Dave." Jack was looking around, and, finding what he was looking for, pulled David around the corner and into an alley, off the quiet side street. It was the same alley that had started it all a few weeks ago- which was more coincidence than anything- it was conveniently located near the lodge after all. 

Before David could ask him any more questions, Jack did what he'd wanted to do for about an hour. He pulled David close and kissed him. 

Jack felt David smile against his lips. Jack could see the amusement in David's eyes, though they were darker than normal in the shadow of the alley. Jack smiled back before closing his eyes as the kiss deepened. He grabbed a handful of David's shirt, pulling him closer so that he was pressed flush against Jack. 

The feeling was quickly becoming familiar, but no less exciting in its familiarity.

Jack was surprised and more than a little disappointed when David pulled back slightly before the kiss was completely finished. "We could spruce the place up a little bit," he said, with a gesture at the dank alleyway around them. "Buy curtains."

Jack chuckled low in his throat. But he quickly recaptured David’s lips. He enjoyed David's sense of humor, but right now he was enjoying even more his silence.

As they caught their breath a moment later, Jack arched an eyebrow at David, "So, you thinkin' about decorating already huh?" He grinned at him, "Must be serious."

"Is it?" David asked, suddenly serious.

"Well, I mean," Jack was suddenly surprised by the turn in the conversation. Normally quick on his feet, he was suddenly speechless. Jack looked down and toed the grime in the alley. 

He was sure that they weren't the only two boys to have ever played at something like this. And though he tried to, even before David ever kissed him, he hadn't managed to convince himself yet- even for a second- that this was just playing. What he felt for David, he’d never felt before. Not with Sarah- not with anyone. 

"I guess, I mean, you... you know what I said the other day." He looked up at David, pleading with his eyes not to have to repeat it so soon. He hadn't meant to say it at all- not that it made it less true- but it was still a strange emotion for him. 

“Yeah, that." David ran his hands up and down Jack's sides, looking away too. Jack realized he was not the only one who was uneasy talking about this.

"Yeah." Jack suddenly didn't feel like talking anymore. His hands were still resting on David's waist so he grabbed his shirt, pulling him close.

However, as he did this, David's shirt pulled loose and Jack's hands brushed the skin of David's sides.

The shock that went through him was enough to cause him to let go, eyes wide.

After only a small hesitation, David pulled Jack's hands back to where they had been, nudging his own shirt up with his wrists so that Jack could rest his hands on David’s bare skin, kissing him as he did so. It was a little overwhelming at first- and completely unexpected- but in the best of ways.

Jack explored this new territory, running his fingers across the smooth skin, being careful not to tickle David. There was nothing funny about the sensations Jack was feeling now. Minutes passed, or maybe hours. Jack would never know. Their breaths, kisses and low noises didn’t do much to mark the time. But Jack would never forget the next words David spoke, breaking the near silence of the alley. 

"I love you," David whispered, his voice quiet and deliberate, though he couldn't quite control his breathing.

Jack's hands froze, and he looked at his best friend in wonder. "You sure about that, Davey?"

David nodded, once, and sensing it wasn't enough, added, "I don't say things I don't mean."

Jack nodded slowly, taking in the words, knowing it to be true. David did usually mean what he said, and rarely said much of importance without thinking about it first. Sometimes his words tumbled out in a rush, when he was nervous or upset, but David would never say something like that without having thought it through- probably for days. 

"I..." Jack was again rendered speechless. Instead, he kissed David again, sliding his hands around his back, feeling the smooth muscles there.

It'd been a long time since Jack had heard those words from anyone, and never like this. It took his breath away. His kisses became a bit more frantic as he was overwhelmed by the emotion inside which had been kept dormant for so long.

David returned the kisses, giving as Jack gave. David pulled Jack closer by his hips, so they were again pressed firmly together. David’s second "I love you," seemed less planned than the first. It was breathless, spoken on an exhale when Jack's hand brushed against the skin of his lower back. 

Jack’s answer was to kiss him. But when he broke their kiss to catch his breath again, he trailed kisses down David's throat, whispering his answer into David's neck, his voice coarse with emotion, "Me too, Davey." His voice may have been rough, but it hummed with truth.

He repeated the short phrase as David's hand wound in his hair. Jack found that the repetition was easier, almost as if he were getting used to the feeling behind the words. By the third time, his voice was more even, the warmth in his chest was spreading. He smiled against David's neck, resting his head against David’s shoulder for a moment.

When he looked up at David, his smile could have lit the city.

He looked in his friend's eyes, slate gray in the darkness of the alley, and there was no hesitation. "I love you, David." It felt good to say it- even better to say it on purpose.

David paused for a moment, absorbing that, before he reached out for Jack- more deliberately than he had all night, and pushed his suspenders off his shoulders. David watched them fall before untucking Jack’s shirt carefully. Jack waited without moving as David’s hands found his skin, his nails scraping lightly across the smooth planes of his back.

Jack closed his eyes and stood still as David's hands traced patterns on his skin. A humming noise escaped from the back of his throat. This was an exquisite torture, but one that Jack was enjoying far more than should be possible.

David kissed Jack again. "I have an idea," he said in Jack's ear, his lips sending shivers down Jack’s spine. David suddenly spun them around, pushing Jack against the wall, hard.

Jack grunted and winced in pain. His ribs were sore from the tumble out of bed earlier.

David's hands, which had been pressed against Jack’s hips, gripping the material there, dropped abruptly to his sides. “I'm sorry!" He said quickly. "Did I hurt you. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dave." Jack tried to act normally, but his hand rubbed his ribs and his face gave him away. "What was your idea?" Jack dropped his hand quickly and reached for David.

"Nothing!" David said quickly. Even in the dim light, David's face was obviously red.

Jack cocked his head to look at David curiously. He reached his hands out to slide them under David's shirt again, but David stepped back. Jack looked at him in surprise.

"It wasn't that great of an idea anyway," David babbled. "I don't think you even would have liked it, so it's a lucky thing you fell down and busted your ribs."

Jack barked a laugh despite himself. "I'm pretty sure I would have liked it, Dave- if it were anythin' like the rest of it." But Jack could tell that the spell that had held them was broken. "But I'm kinda tired, you ready to head back?" Jack combed his fingers through David's hair, trying to fix what they had mussed before.

"Right," David said. "Right. No more ideas. Not for tonight. I'll... and if _you_ have any plans, you can... just… later." It wasn't often that David stumbled over his words so badly, but he definitely having trouble getting his thoughts together now. It made Jack even more curious about what he’d been thinking. David took a deep breath. "I need to stop talking," he announced. 

Jack grinned, "You ain't makin' much sense, but I like when you talk." Jack gave him a sly smile, "'Course, I liked when you weren't talkin' a bit ago too..." Jack watched as David's cheeks darkened again. "So, if you wanna stop talkin' again, we can do that.” Jack drawled, grinning. Then he shrugged, “Or, you know, go back and get some sleep- you can get up with us and have time to finish your poetry before school."

David might have been tempted to let Jack stop him from talking, but at the mention of his homework, his expression changed like magic. “The poetry!" he exclaimed. 

Jack watched in amusement as the horror of his forgotten homework washed across David's face. Jack was actually rather proud that it had been so completely erased from his mind until now. So he wasn't upset when David walked briskly from the alley without a word to Jack. Instead, he jogged a few steps to catch up.

Jack walked close to David without touching him. He knew if he touched David right now, they’d need to find another alley. Every nerve in Jack’s body was still humming. So for now, he was content to be near him on the short walk back to the lodge.

At least David hadn't tried to insist on going home. But if he did, Jack would point out that David was closer to school here.

As they neared the lodge Jack noticed the shape of two others emerging from the shadows in the opposite direction. As they got closer, Jack recognized them as Blink and Mush.

When he saw them, Blink nervously flattened his hair, which had been sticking up in a few places. Mush toyed with the edge of his shirt as he greeted Jack and David. “Hey guys, uh did ya have a nice walk?” Mush’s voice sounded a little off Jack noted, looking between the two. 

“Yeah,” Jack ran a hand through his hair. He glanced over at David, whose shirt was still untucked under his suspenders. He took a small step in front of him, trying discreetly to hide that fact. “Nice night for it.” Jack slung an arm around Mush and pushed Blink through the doorway of the lodge in front of him. He wasn’t real worried about the state of his shirt, it looked like that about half the time anyway. 

As they climbed the steps Jack stole a glance behind him to see David shoving his shirt back into place. The four entered the darkened room without further conversation, Blink and Mush retreating to their respective bunks. 

Jack picked up David’s book from beside Skittery’s bunk, and handed it to David. Jack watched as David set the book down carefully with his other papers and stood, looking at Jack, as if unsure what to do next. It wasn’t the first time he’d stayed at the bunk house, it’d happened a few times the previous summer. But not since…

Jack grinned and removed his outer clothing, hanging it on the bed post. David looked away for a moment, which made Jack grin wider. “You gonna sleep in your shoes then, Dave?” David considered that for a moment before following Jack’s example. After all, the other boys slept the same way- even the ones who shared a bunk. 

Jack hopped up into bed and David soon followed. But unlike the other boys, they laid facing each other. After a moment, Jack’s face broke into a roguish grin, “So, you got any more ideas, Dave?” he whispered in the darkness. 

In response, David shoved Jack’s shoulder. Jack chuckled causing the bed to shake. “You know, your last idea wasn’t half bad, so… if ya got more, I’m open to hearin’ them.” David rolled his eyes and shoved Jack harder. This time it knocked Jack off balance, his hands grasping at David’s undershirt in an attempt to stop his fall. 

Predictably, it had the opposite effect and both boys tumbled out of bed- again. 

Race looked down at them, “Hey, other than me, who had Cowboy and Mouth fallin’ outta bed twice tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> **Note- this story was supposed to go in a TOTALLY different direction, but it kind of took on a life of its own. We liked it though, so we kept it. We’ll write the other story later (maybe). 
> 
> And one day we’ll post the three missing ones. They fill in a lot of gaps- but you don’t miss anything by not having them yet. We’ve just been lazy about writing them up. (But we hope you’ll forgive us in exchange for some serious Javid kissing/ confessions.)


End file.
